We Meet Again
by xTwichii
Summary: 5 years after The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Asuka meets a certain somebody again. He entered her private classes which it is just the 2 of them. His name is Jin, will Asuka forgive him, or even fall in love with him? Ok changed the format! R&R!
1. Asuka

**Coolystar89796:** Hi! Here is the new story!! It's not Ryuki; it's Tekken 5, Asuka and Jin. I explained it in one of my lasts chapters in my second story 'Singing can bring Us Together.' Though I still hope people like this story. This is my 3rd story. Hope you guys enjoy this story too! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Thank you and enjoy! ;)

Chapter 1: Asuka 

Dream:

Asuka defeats Jinpachi Mishima, who dissolves into dust. Meanwhile, the advanced effects of Devil Jin's transformation disappear (the horns and the wings are gone), leaving a half-transformed Jin. Asuka rushes to Jin and tries to revive him, wondering what she should do.

Asuka: "I don't think I can get any reception here. Though I left my phone anyways. I don't see any cars or buses near. Oh, what sould I do?

Though she is unware of it, her touch undoes the final remnants of the Devil Jin transformation, and Jin wakes up in his human state.

Jin: "Huh, where am I?!"

Alarmed at his unfamiliar surroundings, Jin tries to stand up quickly, tripping over Asuka and landing face-first between her breasts. Enough time passes for a small rock to roll to the ground before Jin finally sits up.

Asuka, embarrassed at first, immediately turns angry and demands for Jin to explain himself.

Jin, however, seems to be completely oblivious to the moment and continues to wonder where he is. Believing this to be a front,

Asuka: "Pervert!" Then she angrily punches Jin into a large rock.

Asuka: "I give up!"Then she stomps away angrily.

Jin: "What was that all about?" Afterwards, a rock falls on his head.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Asuka woke up and smashed her alarm clock, literally. Then she sat on her bed.

Asuka: "Huh, why did I have that dream after all these years. I mean why only now."

Father: "Asuka, get down here and eat your breakfast! Also I need to tell you something important for the dojo classes!"

Asuka: "Ok father! I'll be down in a sec!" Asuka looks at her clock to see what time it was. She just noticed that she smashed her alarm clock, again. "Oh, umm dad looks like I need a new alarm clock again!"

Father: "Oh lord, Asuka you need an iron alarm clock!"

Asuka dressed in her fighting uniform. Ever since the inccedent five years ago, Asuka's father could never teach the dojo again. Asuka decided to take his place so the family dojo could still be in buisness. She finally reach the kitchen, and she ate her breakfast. While she was eating her father talked to her about a new student for the private lessons.

Father: "Asuka, there is a new student starting today and he wanted private lessons. His name is Jin Kazama. He is 26 years old. He was in the last tournament, um, what was it called again? Oh yes, The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Didn't you enter that tournament Asuka?"

Asuka: "Yes father." Asuka had a strange feeling about the guy her father was explaining to her.

Father: "So you must have bumped into him in the tournament right?"

Asuka: "I can't recall, though when people fight they don't even mention their names unless they wanted too."

Father: "Hmm, I see. Well maybe if you see him you could recall if you fought him or not."

Asuka: "So when is his lesson?"

Father: "Around 3:00 in the afternoon. So don't be late Asuka. Speaking of late looks like you only have five minutes left until your first class."

Asuka: "Oh no! I didn't even finish my breakfast!" Asuka started to eat fast. She finished her breakfast in two minutes.

Father: "Ok ,now that your done, have fun and make sure that you don't forget about Jin at 3."

Asuka: "I won't dad. Make sure you take a lot of rest and don't forget to drink your medicine! Bye dad!" Asuka went running off to the dojo.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like the story so far! Next chapter is about Jin and then the next is about how they meet again at 3:00! Look for the next update!! Hope you enjoyed reading!! ;)


	2. Jin

**Coolystar89796:** Hey! Hope you like the story so far, there's nothing to really talk about right now. So on with the story! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this section. Thanks and hope you enjoy!! ;)

Chapter 2: Jin 

"RING! RING! RING!" Jin's cell phone was ringing for the past fifteen minutes. Now he was irritated. Jin picked up his cell to see who was calling. He yawned and looked at the screen, it was Ling Xiaoyu. Jin pressed the talk button.

Jin: "Hey Xiaoyu, can't you get a hint if someone doesn't pick up for fifteen minutes their busy or not there?" His voice sounded tired.

Xiaoyu: "Sorry Jin. I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything today. I miss you, and I thought we could spend the day together."

Jin: "Xiaoyu, I can't today."

Xiaoyu: "Why not Jin!" She sounded really irritated. Jin bet that Xiaoyu was really angry, I mean they didn't see each other since the last tournament.

Jin: "I'm starting these private classes today for Kazama Style Ancient Martial Arts."

Xiaoyu: "Why? You're a great fighter; you don't need any more training. Especially from a person who is weaker than you!"

Jin: "Xiaoyu, I just want to try something new."

Xiaoyu: "Well I can teach you some of my moves."

Jin knew this conversation would last forever. He decided he would end it short. Plus, it was only two hours until his class. He didn't even realize he overslept a little too long.

Jin: "Hey Xiaoyu, can we end this conversation short, my classes start in two hours. Thanks for understanding… bye." Jin hung up the phone before Xiaoyu could rebut.

Jin: "Finally that's over I need to hurry, it just takes thirty minutes to get to that dojo. Why did I have to pick a far dojo?" Jin started heading to bathroom not even bothering to fix his bed, he never does. When he was brushing his teeth a girl with short, layered brown hair, brown eyes, and a she was smiling at him popped into his head.

Jin: "Who is she? It's no one I know, though I feel like I met her before somewhere just can't my finger on. This is getting me irritated! I should just drop the subject." Though no matter how hard Jin tried, she stayed in his head. He wondered and then his phone started to ring. It was his alarm; it said 2:35 p.m.

Jin: "Damnit! I 'm gonna be late! Oh well better late then never." Jin left his house to the bus stop to the dojo.

**Author's Note:** Hey hoped you liked chapter 2!! It's going to get better next chapter!! Hope your looking out for it!!! Thanks for reading and please review!! ;)


	3. You

**Coolystar89796:** Hi! Still nothing to tell you guys about so just enjoy the story! Please review! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Thank you and enjoy! ;)

Chapter 3: You

Jin: "Wow that bus went really fast. I got here five minutes to three. I thought I was going to be late, like usually."

Jin walked towards the dojo. There he sees a girl running, then all of sudden she tripped. Jin rushed over to her.

Jin: "Hey are you ok?"

Asuka: "Yeah thanks." Asuka opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. When her were fully opened they widen. Asuka shot up straight in the air. "YOU!" She pointed to Jin.

When Jin saw her face he realized that she was the girl that he was thinking about. Though instead of a smile she looked frustrated. "What are you talking about?" Jin had a puzzling look on his face.

Asuka: "Don't act stupid! You were that guy from the Iron King Tournament 5…" Asuka began to lower her voice. "The one who ran into my…" She pointed at her breast.

Jin eyes widen. That's where I saw her! She was the girl that punched me into that huge rock. I really didn't know what her problem was. " Though I tripped!" He tried to cover his mistake.

Asuka: "That's what they all say!" Then the bell rang meaning for the classes to begin. "Look what you did it's 3 and I'm suppose to meet someone!" Asuka mumbled something and took off running.

Jin: "Well she's not the only one late!" Then an older man came up to Jin.

Father: "Hello you must be Jin, I'm Mr. Kazama." He said that while holding out to help him up. Jin took it and when he was up they started to shake hands.

Jin: "Yes, I'm Jin. Are you going to be teaching me Mr. Kazama?" Mr. Kazama started to laugh.

Mr. Kazama: "No, unfortunately I got into an accident five years ago. Though my daughter is a really good fighter and she'll be teaching you. Her name is Asuka. Also your room is B6. I hope she's there when you come. She's usually late." He started to laugh. "Well good luck, my little girl is a tough one. Also I suggest not getting on her bad side. Who knows what would happen! Good luck, and have fun!" He started to walk away.

Jin: "Well my teacher is a girl, and my room is B6, also now I know her name is Asuka." Jin started walking to the room that had B6 on it. He opened the door and saw no one. "Hello I'm Jin and I'm looking for Asuka." Then a girl with short, brown, layered hair came out with a drink in her left hand. This time she had a smile on her face. Jin thought she looked prettier with a smile. 'Wait what am I thinking?'

Asuka: "Hi I'm Asuka. Sorry I just needed a drink." She looked up. Her face in shock. "Please tell me your not Jin!" Her eyes look hopelessly knowing the answer to that already. "You know Jin Kazama who started private classes today and is 26 years old."

Jin: "Well, I could lie, but I don't want to. So yes I'm Jin, and you know awfully a lot about me." He smirked to see if that would lighten up her rage against him. "Also about today and five years ago sorry, I mean that was five years ago! Can you just forgive me please?" He looked at her with a faint smile on his face.

Asuka just simply ignored the question. "Great I can't believe you're my new student!"

Jin: "Well I can't believe you're my teacher!" He snapped back.

Asuka glared at him. "Well we have to start! Let's go slow poke!"

Jin: "I'm coming." Jin took of his shirt and his shoes.

Asuka turned around to see what he was doing. She blushed when she saw him well built and 'wait! Asuka what are you thinking? He's the guy who acted stupid when he ran into your boobs!' Asuka turned around so he wouldn't see her blush.

Jin: "So where are we going to practice Asuka?"

Asuka: "Oh yeah, one more thing I forgot to mention. You have to call me Sensei Asuka."

Jin: "Yes Sensei Asuka." Jin had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like it so far and are looking out for the next update! ;) Watch out for it! Please Review. ;)


	4. The Test

**Coolystar89796:** Hi! I'm glad people are liking my story and reading it! I really appreciate it!! Thanks for the reviews for the people who did review. Well here's chapter 4!! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this section, except like two characters. Thanks and enjoy reading! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 4: The Test 

Jin has been going to the dojo lately. He didn't have to go everyday, he could go Monday to Saturday. They were closed on Sundays. He went there every day hoping Asuka's mood would lighten up. He still couldn't believe that she was still mad at him! Today at the dojo would be different.

**0-o-0-o-At The Dojo-o-0-o-0**

Asuka: "Ok Jin. Since it's your third week at the dojo you'll have your first test. Are you ready? Just maybe you want to go away for good, because I really don't care. I have better things to do then hang around with you."

Jin sighed. "No I'm not backing out. I'll do your test, and if you had better things to do sorry Sensei Asuka." He grinned at her because he knew that he just got the crap she said and threw right at her prett… I mean ugly face.

Asuka: "Humph! Well your test is outside in the obstacle course. So come and follow me."

Jin did just as he was told and followed the snobby woman outside. When she stopped he looked at what he will be facing against. He mumbled something that Asuka couldn't quite make out.

Asuka: "Well here's your course. Let me explain what you're going to do."

Jin: "Yes Sensei Asuka."

Asuka: "Ok, first you'll have to past the first obstacle which is pretty easy. Then you'll fight my star pupils. They had a choice to fight you one-on-one or one-against-two. So be prepared for those two. Then you'll have to past the next obstacle. It's a lot harder than the first."

Jin: "How's it different Sensei Asuka?" Jin was getting annoyed calling her that.

Asuka: "Well one, you didn't let me finish to explain! Two, it has more traps; and three, I don't care about your stupid questions!"

Jin: "Ok, you really didn't have to go mental on me Sensei Asuka." When he said that Asuka glared at him. Jin just ignored it and studies his obstacle. Jin thought it wasn't hard at all.

Asuka: "Ok, back to business before someone interrupted me!" She glared at Jin. Again he just ignored it. "In the shed at the end of the second obstacle is where your final opponent will be waiting. Unfortunately I can't watch you in person because I have to help my father control your obstacle course. Good luck." She smiled warmly at him.

Jin: "Your serious?" He asked looking puzzled.

Asuka began to laugh. "Of course I meant it…NOT!" She was still laughing.

Jin: "You know it wasn't even that funny, or even funny at all!"

Asuka got back to her regular face. She looked at Jin and then looked at the his course. "Ok go to the starting line and wait for my father to yell go." Asuka made her way the other direction. Jin went to the starting line and got ready. The large megaphone above the obstacle turned on.

Mr. Kazama: "Ok Jin, be ready. Your going in 5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Jin dashed off in the obstacle court.

Jin's thoughts: 'This is too easy.' First a huge rock came out. He kicked it out of his way. Then post came out of the ground. He jumped high and landed on the post and started to hop from post to post. All of a sudden when he was on the last post five large posts appeared. Jin almost lost his balance. 'Damn! That almost got me. I need to practice on this a little bit more.' Again he jumped higher and landed on the larger post hoping from post to post. He made to the end of the obstacle without even breaking a sweat.

Jin: "That was easy." Then out of nowhere two teenagers about eighteen or nineteen popped out. They were grinning at him. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

Boy: "Hey I'm your first opponent since ladies don't wanna go first!" He glared at the girl who just shrugged. "My name is JB. You'll have a hard time to past through me and advance to her or Sensei Asuka!" JB took his stance. Jin took his stance too.

Girl: "Ready fight!" JB made the first strike he used Asuka's whiplash. Jin dogged his attack and made an uppercut right into his stomach.

Girl: "JB your hopeless." She didn't seem a bit concerned about JB.

JB: "Shut the hell up, understand?" He glared at Jin and wiped the blood that came out of his mouth.

He got up and tripped Jin. Jin kicked him while getting up. Then JB ran towards Jin and punched him across him the face. Jin just smiled and did the heart stopper that Asuka showed him a few days ago. JB fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'. JB didn't get up. Jin knew he was victorious. Jin picked up the teen and slumped him across his shoulders. Then out of nowhere JB strikes Jin in the back of the neck. JB got his balance back and got back in his stance.

Girl: "Hey JB, that was so cheating!"

JB: "Sensei Asuka never said we couldn't do that."

Jin: "Whatever kid." Jin got back on his feet and then tackled JB and this Jin made sure he was down for the count by punching three times and then stopped. He looked at the girl. She just shook her head knowing that JB was defeated.

She came over and patted Jin on the back. "Good job. I wondered when this stupid guy would shut up." She dragged him to the side. Knowing now it was her turn to fight.

Jin saw behind her by the shed a person was walking towards there. The person was wearing a red tank top and completely black jumper, but instead of pants it were really short shorts. The person had gloves on their hands and by the looks of it rubber shoes with not too high socks. Jin thought that might be his final opponent to past this stupid test.

Girl: "Hey when are you gonna start fighting?"

Jin: "Sorry lets start now."

Girl: "Ok my name is Jackie. Remember that cutie." She winked at Jin who just grinned at her trying to be nice.

Jin: "Ok lets get this fight started shall we? Miss Jackie."

Jackie: "Glad to." She got into her stance.

Jin: "Well ladies first." Jin got in his stance too. Then Jackie ran up to him and tackled him. Jin stayed on his feet. Jin punched her in her face. Jackie flew back with a bloody nose.

Jackie: "Damn Jin you didn't have to go and do that!" She wiped her bloody nose and cart wheeled to Jin. Jin tripped her and she fell flat on the ground. Jackie flipped forward causing Jin to fall. Then Jackie started punching him in the face. His nose was bleeding.

Jin grinned when he saw his bloody nose. He wiped it off. "Hey your not bad."

Jackie smiled. "Why thank you."

Jin: "Though your still too weak to beat me." Jin rushed towards Jackie and punched her in the stomach. She flew in the air and landed on her back. Blood was coming out of her mouth. She was defeated. "Hey Jin, your not too bad yourself. No one's ever bleated me before except Sensei Asuka." Then she fainted.

Two of Asuka's students came and brought JB and Jackie to their clinic where they could be treated.

Jin: "Ok, looks like the obstacle course then the final person." Jin took off running to the next course. Jin ran and jumped. (A/N: I'm a little lazy to explain in detail like the first course!)

**0-o-0-o-0-o The Control Center o-0-o-0-o-0**

Mr. Kazama: "Wow. That Jin is good. I think he could be able to beat Asuka too. No one ever made it to Asuka."

Then all of a sudden the power turned off in the control center.

Mr. Kazama: "Dang! Oh well looks like it not going to turn on anytime soon. I better go and watch them fight in person."

Mr. Kazama had to walk a very long distance.

Mr. Kazama: "It might take me a while. I mean the control center and the shed are about a mile away from each other. Better start moving."

**0-o-0-o-0-o The shed 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Jin finally made it to the small shed. "This is the last stop." Jin went inside. It was all pitch black. Then all of a sudden the lights turned on, and faced on one person. The person looked up at Jin and started to make her way to him.

Jin: "Sensei Asuka? You're my final battle?"

Asuka: "Why who else were you expecting? Barney?"

Jin: "No it's just I thought…"

Asuka: "Well you thought wrong. You're the first one who ever made it to me. Well whatever. Let's start fighting." Asuka got in her stance.

Jin: "Yeah." Jin got in his stance too.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Wow that was a pretty long chapter. It took me two days to write, well actually type. Whatever just hope your looking out for the next chapter!!! Thanks for reading, and please review. Also keep reading and waiting for the updates because there's going to be a little twist in the all the up coming chapters. I already know how to end this story! So be waiting! Thanks! ;)


	5. The Master And What The!

**Coolystar89796:** Hey! Like I said the next chapters might have a little twists. Especially the lasts chapters. Though I hope you guys keep reading!! Also again like I said in my previous story can you guys please review? Really appreciate!! Thanks hope you guys enjoy chapter 5!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing… this is getting so annoying. Whatever just enjoy!! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 **

Chapter 5: The Master And What The!!

Jin: "Sensei Asuka? You're my final battle?"

Asuka: "Why who else were you expecting? Barney?"

Jin: "No it's just I thought…"

Asuka: "Well you thought wrong. You're the first one who ever made it to me. Well whatever. Let's start fighting." Asuka got in her stance.

Jin: "Yeah." Jin got in his stance too.

Asuka got the first strike. She back flipped and kicked Jin at the same time and uppercut him into the air.

Blood shot out of Jin's mouth. He fell on the ground he laid there for a while.

Asuka began to laugh. "Is that all you got? I seen monkeys fight better then you!" Asuka made her way towards Jin.

When she was close enough Jin lifted his head and smiled. He strikes Asuka with his own move, thrusting uppercut. " Not so bad right Sensei Asuka?"

Asuka fell on her back. She got up and glared at him. "Cheater."

Jin got on his feet and smiled an even larger smile when she said that. "I should thank your star pupil."

Asuka giggled. "JB, he always does that stinkin' crap."

Jin charged towards Asuka. Asuka managed to doge his tackle and tripped him. Asuka was on her feet and Jin got on his feet too. Asuka charged at Jin. On her way towards Jin, Asuka tripped on a little crack in the floor.

Asuka landed on top of Jin causing both of them to fall on the ground. They looked at each other's eyes not bothering to move from their position. Jin and Asuka were blushing furiously. It seemed to them that time around them seemed to stop.

After a few minutes they stopped blushing and inched towards each other. When they were about an inch apart they were interrupted.

Mr. Kazama: "Asuka! The power in the control center stopped working and I wanted to watch you two fight in person."

Asuka rolled of Jin and laid on the floor next to him. "Damn!" She faced towards Jin. "Hey, you wanna pass?"

Jin: "Ya."

Asuka: "Here's your chance. Stand up and pretend you just defeated me. Hurry up will ya!"

Jin did as she said. Just in time before Mr. Kazama came in.

Mr. Kazama: "Sorry to bother you…" Mr. Kazama stared in daze of what he saw. Asuka was laying on the floor and Jin standing tall. "Asuka, did you lose?"

Asuka nodded her head slowly as if she were in pain.

Mr. Kazama smiled. "Jin you're the first to ever beat my little Asuka."

Jin: "Thank you sir."

Mr. Kazama: "You are an excellent student." Mr. Kazama faced his attention from Jin to Asuka. "Asuka, are you ok?"

Asuka: "Yes father." She said it in small voice.

Jin: "Are you sure you're ok?" Asuka just nodded at him and giving him did-you-just-miss-what-happened look.

Mr. Kazama: "Do you need to go to the clinic Asuka?"

Asuka stood up slowly. "No father I'll be ok. Also congrats Jin." She walked over to him and patted him on his back.

Jin blushed and just nodded his head.

Mr. Kazama: "Asuka you'll escort him. I have to go fix the power for the control room. I just came here to watch your battle in person, but looks like I'm too late. Oh well. Great job Jin, you're an excellent student." In a few seconds Mr. Kazama was out of sight.

Asuka sighed and looked straight at Jin. "Jin, whatever just happened back there meant nothing understand?"

Jin: "Yes Sensei Asuka. Also I wanted to tell you that I'll be absent tomorrow."

Asuka: "Is that all?"

Jin: "Yes."

Asuka: "Ok then…" She looked straight at Jin. "I need to take a break from you anyways!" She put her hands behind her head and let out a big sigh. "Well, you only won cause you cheated."

Jin: "What, No! You let me win remember!?"

Asuka: "Yeah. I won't tell dad! You're a really good fighter Jin. Keep it up."

Jin: "So what's my reward?"

Asuka: "Reward?"

Jin: "Yeah you know for defeating you."

Asuka: "Oh that. Let's see… pride and an A."

Jin: "Oh goodie."

Asuka began to laugh. "You really thought it was something big? Just because you won doesn't mean you'll get anything. Plus it's only your first test. Expect the other ones to be much harder, and there's no more loop holes with me!"

Asuka looked at the wall clock across the room. "Oh look at that. It's already five thirty. Looks like you gotta go."

Jin: "Ok, see you tomo… oh right I forgot I gonna be absent tomorrow."

Asuka: "Thank the Lord."

Jin just sneered and left.

Asuka just thought about what happened. She touched her lips. 'Almost.'

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked chapter 5! ;) I hope you read and review peoples!!! Also hope your keeping an eye out for the next update!!!! ;) Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!! ;)


	6. Asuka's Day out

**Coolystar89796: **Hey! Again, nothing to really talk about. Though in this chapter you might really hate me!! ;) Just read to find out what I mean for you lovers of Jin + Asuka which is not really considered a couple!! Sorry for the little late update! I just finished checking it. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only story! Thanks and enjoy! ;)

Chapter 6: Asuka's Day Out 

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 Asuka's House 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Asuka was awake and was sitting on a small sofa. Flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

Asuka: "Man! Today is going to be such a bore! I mean there are no classes except private ones. Though Jin is the only one who has private classes. Damn! My dad just had to make the price so freakin' high! I wonder how Jin can afford it? Ugh! Whatever! I am so bored!" She thought about what happened the other day.

Then Asuka's red razor began to ring. She picked it up to see who it was. It was Hwoarang, Asuka's orange haired boyfriend. She felt a sudden rush of guilt run all over her body. After thinking about the incident yesterday. (A/n: This is the part where some Jin + Asuka's fans might hate me!) Hwoarang and her have been going out for three months after they known each other for four months. Asuka remembered the day they met.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 Flash Back 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Asuka was walking home with groceries she had to pick up since her dad was just soo busy.

_Asuka: "Damn! On my free day I could do anything, but no I just had to pick up the groceries!"_

_Asuka looked left and right before she crossed the street. She saw nothing so she decided to walk. Then out of the blue a motorcycle was coming her way. Asuka turned her head, screamed and closed her eyes. She dropped the bag of groceries that she carried. All her groceries scattered around the street. She was expecting pain to rush through her body, but she felt nothing._

_She opened one eye and saw that the motorcycle had stopped about an inch away from her. Then a guy with orange hair jumped off his bike and ran towards Asuka. Asuka was frustrated and noticed that all her groceries were scattered on the floor. She bent down and started to pick them up._

_Hwoarang: "Hey miss are you ok?"_

_Asuka shot her head up and glared at him. "Ok? I almost get hit with a motorcycle that just seemed to fall out of the sky, and my groceries are scattered around the floor! Yeah I'm just peachy!" She went back to picking up her groceries again._

_Hwoarang: "Hey! I'm just trying to see if you needed like the hospital or something! Then what do I get a grouchy girl who smart talks me just because her food products are on the floor!"_

_Asuka: "Do you really want to help me?"_

_Hwoarang: "Yes!"_

_Asuka: "Then buzz off!"_

_Hwoarang: "No way! Here I'll help you." Hwoarang picked up a can and passed it to Asuka._

_Asuka: "That's mine give it back!" She snatched the can away from Hwoarang's hands. She finally finished picking up all the items that were on the floor._

_Hwoarang: "Ok, to make it up to you how about I take you out to lunch sometime?"_

_Asuka: "No way! First you almost hit me and now your asking me if I want to go out to lunch with you? Some nerve you got there pal."_

_Hwoarang just tore a piece off Asuka's grocery bag, and took out a pen. Then he started to scribble something on it._

_Asuka: "Hey! You can't just do that!"_

_Hwoarang just handed her the torn piece of the grocery bag with something written on it. Asuka examined the paper. She looked up._

_Asuka: "So your names Hwoarang? Also you gave me your phone number? What am I suppose to do with this?" She waved the piece of paper in front of his face._

_Hwoarang: "Look, that's just if you wanted to go out on that offer sometime. Well you know my name, what's yours?_

_Asuka: "Why am I suppose to tell you? For all I know you might just rape me or something!"_

_Hwoarang gave her a peck on the cheek and jumped back on his motorcycle. He rode off as fast as he could knowing her it was going to be an explosion if he stayed back there._

_Asuka tried to run off after him, but his motorcycle was just too fast. Asuka looked at the ripped paper in her hand. "I guess I'll just beat him up later." She stuffed the paper into her pocket._

_0-o-0-o-0-o-0 A Week Later 0-o-0-o-0-o-0_

_Asuka was going through her things when she found that same paper that she received from that Hwoarang guy. "I guess I should call him." Asuka picked up her red razor and started to dial the number. The phone rang continuously until the fourth ring someone answered._

_Hwoarang: "Hello Hwoarang here."_

_Asuka: "Hey I decided to take your offer."_

_Hworang was silent for a moment. _

_Asuka: "Hello, anyone there?"_

_Hwoarang: "Oh your that girl that I almost hit. Your taking the offer?"_

_Asuka: "Hello? Didn't I just say that?"_

_Hwoarang: "Ok fine, I'll meet you at the park around three o' clock today. Got it? Ok bye." Hwoarang hanged up the phone._

_After Hwoarang's little offer, Asuka started to like Hwoarang. After a month of hanging out, Hwoarang finally asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course, Asuka said yes._

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 End Of Flashback 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Asuka answered her phone.

Asuka: "Hello."

Hwoarang: "Hey Asuka. We haven't been spending too much time together lately since your new student is hogging up my girl."

Asuka: "Your girl? Pu-lease! I rather hang out with my student then with you anytime!"

Hwoarang: "Man! That was hurtful! Well I know you don't mean it. Can we hang out today?"

Asuka: "Sure! My stupid student isn't here and I'm bored to death, so let's go!"

Hwoarang: "Ok, pick you up around twelve."

Asuka: "Ok see you at twelve." Asuka hanged up the phone and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

Hwoarang picked Asuka up at twelve fifteen. When Asuka saw his red sports car Asuka ran through the door yelling to her dad.

Asuka: "Bye dad! Going out with Hwoarang. There are no classes see ya dad!"

Mr. Kazama: "Ok Asuka! Have fun."

Asuka entered Hwoarang's red sports car. She plopped on the passenger seat, and gave Hwoarang a peck on the cheek.

Hwoarang: "So how about we go to the park first and then out to lunch somewhere?"

Asuka: "Sure. Any where is good with me."

Hwoarang's red car blasted away from Asuka's house.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys that was chapter 6! That was alot of writing! Hope you enjoy and watch out for the next one! I'll try to update soon! ;)


	7. Jin's Day Out

**Coolystar89796:** Hi! I'm going to try to type and post stuff as fast as I can. I have a huge project! It's for the rest of the school year. So I'll try to wrap up this story. Then like on a free weekend I'll try to put up a new story, which I hope could be updated every weekend. Thanks for your cooperation. Please review! Also new format. Thanks to THUNDERXTW. Gave me advice and took it! Hope you like it! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tekken Not mine. Thanks and enjoy! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 7: Jin's Day Out 

Jin woke up when he heard muffling noise in his house. Jin opened one eye to see his surroundings and pretended to still be asleep. When he heard footsteps coming towards him he rolled his fists into a ball.

When the footsteps stopped he jumped out of bed and strikes the unknown person. The person fell on their butt and now rubbing their nose. Jin recognized her face. His eyes began to widen. He got out of his stance and ran towards the girl who was now crying in pain.

"Xiaoyu! Are you ok?" He patted her back and looked at her with concern.

Xiaoyu looked up at Jin with streams of tears down her face. "Jin, why did you have to go and punch me like that?" She sniffed in between her words.

"Sorry. It's just that I thought you were a person to attack. If I knew it was you I would just continued sleeping." Then Jin looked straight at Xiaoyu, whose tears seem to be drying on her face. "Wait, how did you get into my house anyways?" Jin looked at her in a puzzled way.

Xiaoyu just looked at him and then she took out the keys in her pocket and waved in front of Jin's face. "Don't you remember you gave me a spare key once when you were out of town and you wanted me to watch over your house? You never asked for it, so I kept it."

Jin looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Then he remembered and then looked at Xiaoyu. "Oh yeah." He looked at Xiaoyu's nose. "Do you need the paramedics or something?"

Xiaoyu stood up quickly, dried her tears, and smiled at Jin. "I'm ok now." Then she ran over to a small mirror.

Jin stood up too and looked at Xiaoyu who was over by the mirror examining her nose.

"Well no damage here!" Xiaoyu faced Jin and smiled warmly at him. "So are you ready to go?"

Jin had a cryptic look on his face. "Ready to go where?"

Xiaoyu put her hands on her hips and glared at the dumbfounded Jin. "Hello! Remember? You said yesterday we could hang out today!"

Jin thought for a moment. His memory got back in place. "Oh yeah right. I remember now."

Xiaoyu straightened up and smiled at Jin. "Ok. Now I'll get us breakfast while you get dressed, and then we'll head for the park ok?"

Jin started to make his way to the bathroom. "Ok."

Xiaoyu skipped over to Jin's small kitchen.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Jin thought about what happened to Asuka and him the other day. He sighed deeply. "Well I guess it will never happen." He looked up. "Not like I'm even hoping for it to happen."

Jin went to the kitchen dressed in a plain red shirt and black pants. Jin smelled something delicious and started to hurry towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw two empty plates on the table and four plates filled with food. One was with eggs, the other with sausages, the other with bacon, and the last one with hot dogs.

Xiaoyu saw Jin fast walking towards the table and she smiled at him. "Looks like someone's hungry! Hope you like my cooking!"

Jin stopped and looked towards Xiaoyu. "Wait did you cook this? The last time I saw you, you burnt toast in the toaster. Then in high school you…"

Xiaoyu cut him off. "So you think I'm a bad cook huh?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at Jin. "Well you didn't see me for five years and a lot of things can change from then Jin!"

Jin smiled weakly. "Yeah. Sorry Xiaoyu! I just never thought of it that way."

Xiaoyu started to laugh. "Since when did you start thinking? You always use to copy…"

Jin cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. He smiled at her. "That was in the past. Plus I'm hungry so let's start eating!" Jin took off his hand off Xiaoyu's mouth and started to rub his stomach.

They walked to the set table, did grace, (A/N: I just said that cause it's part of my religion!;) ) then started to grab as much food as they can on their plates and started to eat.

About after 30 minutes they were finished. They both sighed heavily. Jin looked up at Xiaoyu. "Hey, how about we go to the park now? It's already 12:15."

Xiaoyu just nodded her head and started to clean up. Jin got up too and assisted her.

Once they were done Jin and Xiaoyu walked towards Xiaoyu's pink convertible. They drove off towards the park.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Ok! Thanks for reading my new format! Thanks again to THUNDERXTW! Thanks! ;) Hope your looking out for chapter 8!! Please review!! ;)


	8. Thought It Was A Day Without You

**Coolystar89796:** Hi! Sorry for the late update! I was out of town. Though I thought I was going to post this chapter before I left, though I stand corrected. Well sorry again and here's chapter 8!! Enjoy!!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Mestoryline, NamcoTekken. Thanks enjoy this chapter! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 8: Thought It Was A Day Without You 

Asuka and Hwoarang had been sitting on the park bench for about fifteen minutes. Asuka looked up at the clear blue sky for a while then faced Hwoarang who was eating his vanilla ice cream with one hand. The other hand was on his side.

"Hey, when did you get ice cream?" Asuka looked at Hwoarang with a pouting face.

Hwoarang stopped eating his ice cream and looked at Asuka. "When you were day dreaming."

Asuka just stared at his ice cream. "How come you didn't get me one? You know my favorite flavor. If you forgot it's chocolate."

Hwoarang began to laugh. He took out his other hand revealing chocolate flavored ice cream on a cone. It was starting to melt. He handed it to Asuka.

"Here. I wondered how long it would take you to notice. It was starting to get on my hands." Once Hwoarang gave Asuka the cone, Hwoarang showed his hand to Asuka. On his hand were little streams of chocolate ice cream.

Asuka got the napkin on her cone and started to wipe Hwoarang's hand. "Well, you could of just given it to me."

He just smiled. "Well then my experiment would just be a waste."

"You are so weird." Asuka was done wiping Hwoarang's sticky hand, and started to eat her ice cream.

Hwoarang looked at Asuka in awe. "Wow Asuka, I didn't know you could eat that fast with ice cream. Don't you get brain freezes or something?"

Asuka paused from eating her dripping ice cream and looked at Hwoarang. "Nope! I trained myself. Since my father's incident I had an ice cream time and now I have to eat faster to finish it. You know for my classes and stuff. At first it hurted so badly, but now its just fine." She started to eat her ice cream.

"Wow." He looked at Asuka gray and red shirt. He saw a little chocolate mark on it.

"Hey Asuka, you got some chocolate on your shirt." He said while pointing at the chocolate stain on Asuka's stomach.

Asuka looked down at her shirt. "Oh, it must be from the dripping ice cream you gave me!"

Hwoarang started to laugh. "Well you're the one who's day dreaming! I think you should clean that stain. I think it's starting to get use to your shirt."

"Yeah I'll go clean it up Mr. Bleach, or whatever you call that bald guy." Asuka threw away her melting chocolate ice cream in the nearest trash bin.

"Hey do I look like a bald guy?" He yelled out to Asuka, but she just kept walking towards the bathroom.

"Hmp! Girls and their bossy attitudes."

Hwoarang kept eating his vanilla ice cream. When he threw it away he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Hwoarang! Hey Hwoarang over here!!"

Hwoarang turned to see who was calling him. When he saw the girls face he smiled and waved back.

"Hey Xiaoyu! Long time no see."

Xiaoyu took her guest by the hand and started to run towards Hwoarang. Once Hwoarang saw her guests face his anger started to build up.

"Hiya Hwoarang long time no see. Who was that girl you were with? Is that your girlfriend you talked to me about?"

"Yeah that's my girlfriend. She's coming back; she just had to use the restroom. Also Xiaoyu, why is he here?" Hwoarang was pointing towards Jin who just stood there.

Xiaoyu faced Jin. "Well we were going to hang out today. We haven't seen each other in a while."

Asuka came back walking and looking down at her shirt. Then looked up at Hwoarang. "Hey do you think I did a good job of trying to cover the stain?"

Asuka looked behind Hwoarang to find a mysterious Chinese girl and… no way, Jin! Asuka started to curl up her fists, and looked back at Hwoarang.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Asuka said while pointing at Jin.

Hwoarang looked at Asuka in a puzzled way.

"You know that guy?"

Asuka raised her voice. "Know him? He is my _new_ student! He is that stubborn pupil that I have to teach like almost _every single day_!"

Xiaoyu got irritated of all this fighting and jump in front of Hwoarang.

"Hi, my name is Xiaoyu." She held out her hand.

Asuka shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Xiaoyu. Do you know Hwoarang?"

"Of course! We are old friends. Are you his girlfriend?"

Asuka nodded her head.

"Oh, you are soooo lucky to have Hwoarang as your boyfriend! He never stops talking about you!"

Xiaoyu turned to Jin. "Asuka, this is my friend Jin."

Asuka tried her best to hide her anger. "I know who he is."

Xiaoyu looked dumb founded at Asuka. "You do?"

"Of course! He's my new student that comes to the dojo on his own free will _every single_ _day_." Asuka tried to put on a smile, but you could tell it was fake.

Xiaoyu faced Jin. "Is that true Jin? Is that the your stubborn Sensei that you talk about? You know the self –centered, mean, fugly attitude Sensei? You know Asuka is your Sensei." Counting her fingers while saying the things that Jin filled her in about his Sensei.

Right then and there Jin was in **big** trouble. After what Xiaoyu said he's going to be dead when he comes back to the dojo.

"Yes she's my Sensei."

Asuka looked really angry. Hwoarang saw her expression and tried to calm her down. "It's ok Asuka. Look one more thing in common for us. We both hate that dufus!"

Xiaoyu saw all the rage around and wanted it to stop. After a few moments of thinking she finally came up with an idea.

"Ok since were all here, how about we go out together! Now that would be fun!" Xiaoyu started to jump up and down of the idea.

All of them nodded feeling bad if they brought down her hopes. I mean look how excited she is!

"Ok then! Let's go have some fun somewhere." Xiaoyu said raising her fist in the air.

All of them bursted out into laughter.

They started making their way out the park.

"I thought it was going to be a day without you." Asuka mumbled.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Ok hoped you liked chapter 8. I didn't really make Jin talk. Again it took me a while because I went out of town and I didn't finish it too quickly! Sorry about that again! Well this was a pretty long chappie. Well hoped you liked it! Please Review! ;)


	9. Where To Go?

**Coolystar89796:** Hey! Hope you guys liked the previous chapter! ;) Again sorry it took too long! Well here's chapter 9! Thanks for getting over 900 hits!! ;) Now my goal is to try to get 10 reviews! So far I have 6! So that means only 4 more to go! ;) Happy reading!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken. Thanks and enjoy the story! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 9 – Were To Go? 

The four were walking to an unknown place. They didn't know where to go since they were all together. After about five minutes Xiaoyu came up with an idea.

Xiaoyu ran in front of them and turned to face them when she was a few feet away.

"Hey you guys I got it! I know what we should do together!"

"Well then say it." Hwoarang was dying to do something besides thinking.

Xiaoyu glared at Hwoarang.

"Fine! Since SOME people are really bossy!" Xiaoyu got back in her happy-go-lucky mood.

"How about we go to that new amusement park that just opened! I heard from a few people it's really fun there!" Xiaoyu was jumping up and down just thinking about the idea.

"That isn't such a bad idea. Though there's only one problem." Asuka lowered her head.

Xiaoyu stopped walking immediately. She faced Asuka with a concerned look.

"What is it?"

Asuka looked up at the concerned Xiaoyu.

"Well I have no money so does Hwoarang. Were broke."

"Oh yeah. I _am_ broke! I spent my last few bucks on melting ice cream." Hwoarang said while trying to find some money in his pockets.

Jin finally spoke up. "Well I do have enough money to split it up with you guys."

Hwoarang just felt anger rushed through him when he thought of _him_ paying for Asuka and him.

"No it's ok Jin, we can just try to find an ATM around here somewhere." Asuka said looking around for an ATM, but it was useless. The crowd was so big in town that it was hard to see anything.

"It's ok Asuka it's no big deal. I have a ton of cash at home and stuff." Jin said giving just enough money for Hwoarang and herself.

"Aww come on Asuka for us!" Xiaoyu looked at Asuka pointing at herself and Jin.

"Fine." Asuka accepted the money from Jin. "Thanks Jin."

She looked at Hwoarang who was looking to his right angrily.

Asuka elbowed him to say 'thank you'.

He glared at Asuka then Asuka glared at him. Of course Asuka's glare won the match.

He looked at Jin. "Thank you Jin." Then he stuck out his tongue to Asuka.

Asuka returned his tongue sticking by pinching his nose.

Once Asuka let go from her death pinching, Hwoarang just held his nose while everyone else laughed.

"Well, since that charade is over let's go to the amusement park!" Xiaoyu started to jump up and down just thinking of what they could do at the amusement park.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They started to follow Xiaoyu to the amusement park.

Once they got there Asuka, Hwoarang, and Jin stared in awe. Though Xiaoyu rushed in the line to buy their tickets.

"Wow this place is really big." Asuka said still looking at the park.

Their gaze was interrupted when Xiaoyu called them to get in the line with her.

Once they bought their tickets, they went inside the huge park.

"Well were should we go first?" Xiaoyu asked looking at her group.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Hi peoples! Sorry for the short chappie! ;) Next on I hope it will at least take four or more pages on Microsoft. Well hope you liked it! Look out for the next one!! ;)


	10. Fear And Puke

**Coolystar89796:** Ok peoples, you got to admit that the other chapter was not exciting at all. So by doing this chapter, I can make it up to you guys! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tekken. Enjoy! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 10- Fear And Puke 

"Xiaoyu what do we do first?" Jin said looking at his excited friend.

"Well how about you ask Asuka or Hwoarang." She said while pointing at the two.

"Well what I want to do is hit the food booths!" Hwoarang said while rubbing his stomach. "I got real hungry on the way here."

"Hwoarang! Your always hungry it's not even funny!" Asuka told him.

"Well then let's head to those food thingies that are over there!" Xiaoyu shouted while pointing at different booths.

Xiaoyu grabbed Jin by the arm and started to run towards the booths. Hwoarang did the same with Asuka, but he grabbed her by the hand.

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were by one booth while Jin and Asuka sat at a table.

"Man, those two have a _big _appetite." Asuka said while looking over at Jin.

"Yeah, you know that Hwoarang and you have one common interest that I had notice." Jin looked down at the table.

"What is it?" Asuka looked curiously at Jin who still hadn't moved his eyes that were on the table.

Jin looked up at Asuka. "You both hate my guts."

Asuka looked amazed at Jin at what he just said.

'Wow, have I been that mean to Jin for him to think like that?' Asuka pondered about the question.

Then Asuka looked at Jin with concerned eyes. "Look Jin, I don't hate your guts. I just wanted to get you back for what you done to me."

"Well, I said I was sorry."

"Well, I guess now it's my turn to say sorry."

Jin looked up at Asuka in disbelief.

"You serious?"

"Of course!" Asuka smiled at him warmly. "Ok here it goes. Jin I'm sorry for mistreating you lately. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Honest."

"Well apology accepted. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, your apology has finally been forgiven!"

Asuka took out her hand for a handshake.

"Truths?"

"Truths." Jin happily took her hand and shook it.

Once they let go of each other's hands Asuka looked at him in a cryptic way.

"Wait, why does Hwoarang hate you anyways?"

"Good question. Like what 8 years since we first met. We met by street gamble fighting thing. We had a draw, and now he wants to fight over and over again to prove he is the best."

"Well that's Hwoarang for you!" Asuka put her hands behind her head. "Speaking of Hwoarang here he comes with Xiaoyu." She pointed at two figures walking their way.

"Well were here!" Hwoarang looked at Asuka. "Hey you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yup, I'm not hungry. Plus I don't wanna barf because of over eating. Which looks like you will by the amounts of food on your plate." Asuka pointed at his full tray.

"Hey what can I say, I'm a growing man!"

"Just sit down and stuff your face!" Asuka stuck out her tongue at Hwoarang. Hwoarang took his seat next to Asuka.

"Ok Jin are you _really _sure you don't want any of my food?"

"I'll just eat your leftovers."

"Ok whatever you say Jin!"

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu started to dig in their food.

"Oops, sorry Jin. I forgot you were going to eat my leftovers!" She looked at her plate. "If I had any."

They all started to laugh.

"How are you so skinny when you eat like Shamu?" Jin asked.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" Xiaoyu started to tickle Jin.

"Hey… stop… that… Xiaoyu!" Jin started to say in between laughs.

Again the whole group started to laugh again.

"Well now that you guys are done, how about we go on some rides?" Asuka sounded really excited.

"Ok." Xiaoyu and Hwoarang threw away their plates that use to have food on it.

They all exited out of the food place. When they started to walk they talked about what to ride first.

"Oh how about the bumper cars!" Xiaoyu pointed at the bumper cars.

"Or how about no rides." Hwoarang started to sway back and forth.

"Well that would be no fun at all!" Xiaoyu playfully punched Hwoarang.

Then they came across a roller coaster. Jin and Asuka gazed at it eager to ride it.

"How about that one?" Asuka and Jin asked at the same time.

"What?" Xiaoyu looked at the roller coaster. "The Thunderbolt?"

"Yup!" Asuka said cheerfully.

"I think that ride will make my barf process better."

"You just had to eat sooo much didn't you?" Asuka said while rolling her eyes.

"Well, the food was really good and I couldn't stop eating."

All of a sudden Hwoarang ran towards a trashcan and started to puke.

"Ok, how about you and Asuka go on that ride Jin." Xiaoyu suggested in a trembling voice.

"Why Xiaoyu your not sick too are you?" Jin asked looking at her with concern.

"No." Xiaoyu took a big gulp. "I'm afraid of roller coasters. So you guys go while I'll stay here with Hwoarang."

"Umm, what do you say Asuka? Up for the ride?" Jin looked at her.

"I guess, I'll just tell Hwoarang." Asuka walked towards Hwoarang who was still by the trashcan.

"Hey Hwoarang, I'm gonna go on the roller coaster with Jin. You think you'll be ok without me?"

Hwoarang continued to puke and held out a thumbs up.

"Ok, I'll come back once the ride is over ok?"

Again he flashed another thumbs up. Asuka patted his back and went towards Jin.

"Ok he said it was fine." Asuka looked at Xiaoyu. "Hey your gonna take care of him right?"

"Of course. As a matter of fact I'll go to him now. Have fun on the ride you too." Nearly running towards Hwoarang wanting the roller coaster to be as far away from her as possible.

"Well let's go." Jin smiled at Asuka.

"Sure." Asuka blushed lightly.

They headed towards the line of the roller coaster 'The Thunderbolt'.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Ok, next chapter is going to be short. That's what I think, but when I type it, I guess I'll figure it out! Hope you liked this chapter! Poor Hwoarang, hope he doesn't barf on Xiaoyu! LOL! ;) Well hope you liked this chapter! ;) Watch out for the next one!! ;)


	11. Screams For Fun!

**Coolystar89796:** Here is chapter 11!! ;) Just a few more chapters till this story is over!! About 5 more chapters to go!! ;) Probably the next chapters will be short!! Sorry for that!! ;) Well here's chapter 11!! ;) ENJOY!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Tekken. Thanks and enjoy! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 11: Screams For Fun! 

The line was really long for the 'Thunderbolt'. It was about a good thirty-minute wait.

"Great the line is so long!" Asuka pointed to the line.

"Well it'll be ok, we can talk while we wait." Jin helpfully suggested as they made their way to the line.

"Ok now were here, what do you want to talk about?" Asuka folded her arms, and cocked her head towards Jin.

"Um, well what about the dojo classes?" Jin said while scratching his head.

"What about the dojo classes?"

Jin pondered a moment to come up with a subject about the dojo classes. "When will my next test be?"

"In about 3-4 weeks." Asuka said boringly.

"Oh, ok. Mr. Kazama seems really nice. Do you think were related or something?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask that?"

"You know your Asuka Kazama and I'm Jin Kazama. Don't you think we're related?"

"Probably not. I mean Kazama is a common surname. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess your right." Jin looked at the line ahead. "Hey look I think were gonna be on the next batch."

"Really? Time sure does fly."

"So does the line." Jin smirked at her.

"Jin that is so not funny." Asuka said flatly.

"Whatever, look were up now so let's go." Jin and Asuka made their way to their seats.

Once they were in their seats with fastened seatbelts, Asuka elbowed Jin.

"Hey you scared?"

"Nope." Jin looked at Asuka. "Are you?"

"…"

"Hah! You are scared! If you were scared then why did you want to go on this ride?"

"I just wanted to try something new. Also I am not scared. I'm nervous."

Before Jin could reply the ride sped off.

Asuka was screaming her guts out. Not because she was scared, because it would be so much fun to scream with the crowd.

Jin tried his best to avoid Asuka's loud screams. Though it didn't work. About a minute later the ride was over.

"Man the line was so long, but the ride was so fast!" Asuka pouted.

"I'm glad the ride was over. I couldn't stand one more minute of your screaming."

Asuka started to look at him in a mad way. Before she could reply someone called out her name. Asuka saw the person who was calling her and waved back.

"Hey Hwoarang. How do you feel?" Asuka looked at him with a concerned look.

"Asuka! Why did you go on that ride with Jin?" Hwoarang glared at Asuka.

"Well you said it was ok!" Asuka was yelling.

"Well never interrupt a guy who is puking!" Hwoarang snapped back.

"Well guess what? I already did!"

"Asuka, I hate when we fight like this." Hwoarang's voice started to light up a little.

"Well, you started it!" Asuka stuck out her tongue to him.

Xiaoyu jumped into the conversation. "Ok, now that you guys are done fighting, let's go home." Xiaoyu looked a little sick.

"Xiaoyu are you sick of something?" Jin looked concern towards Xiaoyu.

"Oh, well since Hwoarang was throwing up I started to puke too." Xiaoyu looked up to Jin.

"Oh. Why would you puke with him?"

"Well the smell and the view isn't that pretty Jin. Can we _please_ go home?" Xiaoyu looked at Jin with pleading eyes.

"Umm, ok." Jin faced towards Asuka and Hwoarang. "I guess we'll be going now."

"Umm, ok. I hope you feel better Xiaoyu. Bye Jin." Asuka waved at Xiaoyu and Jin as they started to walk away.

Hwoarang just raised an eyebrow at Asuka.

Asuka just ignored it.

"How about we go home to." Hwoarang suggested.

"Ok, I think my vocal cords needs a rest."

"Why?" Hwoarang was looking at Asuka.

Asuka smiled at Hwoarang. "Well the on the ride I kinda screamed… Loudly."

Hwoarang started to laugh. "Ok then, let's go home."

Asuka nodded and the two exited the park.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Well I thought this chapter would be a lot shorter. I guess it wasn't! I'm so stupid! ;)Well any who hoped you liked it! ;) If you do like it review. If you don't then don't review. I won't bother with people who can't be nice! Hope you look out for the next chapter!! ;)


	12. Admitting To Myself And Each Other

**Coolystar89796:** Hey folks! Look like this chapter is a pretty quick updated one! ;)I did this to get this story over with! No more Spring Break! Noooooo! Oh well. ;) Well enough of me, on with the story!! ;) Here's Chapter 12!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken. Thanks and enjoy! ;)

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 12: Admitting To Myself And Each Other

Asuka got ready for her class with Jin. Today was another no public classes. Jin's classes were on Tuesdays and Fridays. Today and was Friday. Yeah TGIF!!!

Asuka sighed deeply. "Man today is Jin again. Well at least we made up." Asuka thought about what she just said.

Asuka just shrugged it off.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 At The Dojo 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Asuka waited patiently for Jin to come. He came fifteen minutes late.

Jin ran bursting through the doors. He was panting heavily. His clothes were drenched from sweat. Beads of sweat came rolling down his face.

Asuka's stomach was starting to flip. 'Why am I feeling this way?' Asuka thought.

"Hey… Sensei… Asuka… sorry… I'm… late." Jin took a breath in between his words.

"It's ok Jin, looks like something happened." Asuka looked a little puzzled and worried at the moment.

Jin's stomach began to tie in knots. 'Why am I feeling this way? I mean I seen her before.' Jin slowly regained posture and started to explain.

"Well you see, the bus that comes over here broke down. Then I had to run because they said it wasn't going to run anymore. The next bus would come at the time the class started. Then I decided to run for it even faster because by the time I got out of the bus station there was only twenty minutes until your class started." Jin said in exhaust.

"Well, looks like you need some rest first." Asuka started to walk in the back of the dojo where towels were located.

Asuka grabbed a towel and threw it at Jin. "Here you need to dry yourself off. I mean you look wet, from your sweat." (A/N: Wow that rhymed. Yeah I could be the next Dr. Suess! Not Really…)

Jin caught it and started to pad his forehead. "Thanks."

While Jin was wiping himself off Asuka just stared blankly into space. Looked like she was thinking deeply about something. Though Jin didn't know.

'Should I tell him. Wait hold on! Tell him what?! I mean I don't even know. I think I'm starting to fall in love… WAIT! I can't do that! What about Hwoarang? I dunno what I'm going to do!' Asuka thought deeply about this.

At the same time while Jin was wiping himself he thought about the same thing as Asuka.

'What if I tell her that I lo… wait was I going to say love? No way.' Jin looked at Asuka again. 'But then again…'

"Hey Asuka." Jin blurted out.

'What! Wait why did I do that?!' Jin now mentally beating himself up.

Asuka broke out of her trance and looked at Jin. "Yeah Jin."

'Damn! What am I going to say now?! Ok now I have to admit it to myself. I lo… lov… love Asuka! Ok now I can tell her now that I admitted it to myself.' Jin was in deep thinking. 'Though I think it's not as easy as that…'

Asuka walked up to Jin and waved her hand close to his face.

"Hello Jin. I thought you wanted to tell me something. Jin?" Asuka kept waving her hand, but the motion of her hand moved faster.

After about 20 seconds Jin snapped out of it. He became alert again. Then the same incident happened again!

Jin jumped on his feet and landed in between Asuka's breast again. Though this time Jin retracted quicker. He got up seeing Asuka's face blushing madly, though he was blushing like crazy!

Both stared away for a while. Then Jin turned his head to face Asuka's blushing face.

"Umm…." That was all Jin could say for now.

Asuka faced Jin, whose facial expression slowly turned into anger. "Umm What?!"

Jin opened his mouth then again no words came out.

"Talk up Jin!" Asuka's face was still red, but not with embracement though with anger.

Then all the words spilled out of Jin's mouth like glass with water that was tipped over.

"Sorry Asuka! I didn't mean to! I just got alert and tripped over my own feet!" Jin shielded himself with his arms. "I'm so sorry Asuka, though I like you A LOT!" Jin shouted at the top of his lungs.

Asuka's mad expression turned to a shocked look. "Wha… what did you just say?"

Jin noticed his mistake once Asuka asked him that question.

'SHIT! Man I totally blew it! Now what are you gonna say you dumbass!! Ugh!!!' Jin mentally kicked, punched, elbowed, and everything else to himself.

"Well?" Asuka was still in her shocked look, but her voice became inpatient.

"Umm… I said I like you a lot Asuka." Jin bowed his head and started to blush madly.

"Oh." Asuka bowed her head to and blushed.

The sound of the bell startled Asuka and Jin. They both slightly jumped.

Jin looked up at Asuka. "So I guess I should go now." Jin got up and started to get his things.

When Jin was about to head out of the door he felt something stopped him. Jin turned his head to find Asuka holding onto him.

"A… Asuka?" Jin sutured "What are you--"

Jin was cut off when Asuka suddenly hugged him.

Slowly and quietly words came out of Asuka's mouth. "Jin, I like you a lot too. Though I can't." She looked at Jin's face.

"Why can't we?" Jin asked quietly.

"Howarang." That one word made Jin feel mad, sad and understanding at the same time.

"Oh yeah." Jin lightly pushed Asuka away.

"Though tomorrow I could break up with him."

"What no!" Jin practically yelled. He didn't want to be responsible for the break up between Asuka and Hwoarang.

"Then how can we be together?" Asuka was starting to sound a little bit worried.

"Well we can just try your way. I guess that would be painful to him, but we practically love each other. Jin looked at Asuka's eyes. "Don't we?"

Asuka nodded. Again she hugged Jin. The moment seemed so perfect.

For now…

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Authors Note: ** Oh yeah! Cliffe! Hope that made you want to wait for the next chapter!!! ;) Sorry for updating a little late. So that's why a few hours after I post this one the next chapter will be up!!! ;) Though that would ruin the whole cliffe!!!!! ;( Oh well! That's what I get for being late!!! ;) Hope you look out for the next chapter! Please Review!!!!! ;)


	13. The Pouring Day

**Coolystar89796:** Ok last update was a little delayed because of some technical problem with fan fiction and uploading documents. Ok, so here is chapter 13! Hope you like it!! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Tekken

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 13: The Pouring Day 

Rain poured outside which woke Asuka up.

She was feeling happy now knowing that Jin loved her back.

She got dressed happily and went downstairs happily.

"Mornin' dad!" Asuka chimed and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Well, hello. Looks like someone is very happy this morning. Did something happen?" Mr. Kazama said smiling.

"Oh nothing." Asuka grabbed the glass of milk that was on the counter.

"Oh tell me Asuka. I want to know about my daughter's life!" Now pouting like a five year old. "Is it between you and Hwoarang?"

"Nope. I think I'm gonna break up with Hwoarang today." Asuka began drinking her milk.

Mr. Kazama just stared at Asuka for a moment. "Why are you going to do that dear?"

Asuka paused from her drink. "Well I want Jin to become my boyfriend!" Asuka said it a little too happy, and started to drink her milk again.

Mr. Kazama looked a little shocked after what he had just heard. "Asuka I am not allowing you to!"

Asuka stopped drinking and stared at her father. "What? But why?" Asuka could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

Mr. Kazama looked at Asuka in a cryptic way. "I thought you would of known."

"Known what?!" Asuka started to raise her voice.

"Known that Jin was your cousin! His mother is my sister!" Mr. Kazama started to yell louder than Asuka.

Asuka's eyes soon let down a waterfall of tears. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Asuka I am terribly sorry. I thought you and Jin would of guessed that by now. I mean your surnames you both have are the same." Mr. Kazama just looked at Asuka with soft eyes.

Asuka just suddenly remembered about what Jin said at the amusement park!

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 Flashback 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

"_Do you think we're related or something?"_

_Asuka raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you ask that?" _

"_You know your Asuka Kazama and I'm Jin Kazama. Don't you think we're related?"_

"_Probably not. I mean Kazama is a common surname. Don't you think?"_

"_Yeah I guess your right."_

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 End Of Flashback 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

"He was right." Asuka started to cry hysterically. "He was right!" Asuka was now screaming.

"Asuka who was right about what?" Mr. Kazama got up and walked towards her.

Though before Mr. Kazama could reach Asuka, Asuka started to run outside in the rain.

Mr. Kazama hurried to the door. "Wait Asuka! It's pouring out!" Though he didn't see her in sight once he got to the door.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Footsteps splashing in puddles on the sidewalk while Asuka was running non stop.

'Where should I go now? I can't go back home, not yet. Not Hwoarang, that would just make me feel worst.'

'Wait I could go to Jin's! That is one place I could feel comfortable in. Though I have to tell him… I hope I can do it…'

Asuka ran in the direction of Jin's house. She had seen the outside of Jin's house before when her father was going to meet Jin and dragged Asuka along with him. Though that day he wasn't home.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Asuka reached Jin's door. Asuka was drenched, and you couldn't even tell if she was crying or not.

Asuka reached for the doorbell. She rang two times, and waited for someone to answer.

Jin opened the door.

"Hel--" He looked at Asuka. "Asuka, what happened?"

Before Asuka could answer, Jin grabbed Asuka by the wrist and pulled her inside.

Asuka thought Jin's house was cozy. It was small, but cozy.

Jin handed Asuka a towel and told her to sit on the couch while he got some of his clothes she can change into.

Jin came back with a red shirt, black sorts that obviously were too big on Asuka, and a belt that would probably not be able to keep the shorts from falling. He handed them to Asuka.

Asuka dried herself and changed in the bathroom that Jin had pointed out. Once Asuka came back to the couch she was sitting on Jin was sitting there. He looked at Asuka worriedly.

"So what happened? Why are you here all wet?" Jin asked.

Asuka decided to skip Jin's questions and get straight to the point. She wanted it over. No more pain, no more crying inside and outside, and no more secrets.

"Jin, I need to tell you something." Asuka said in a soft tone.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Ok! That was chapter 13! Story is just about done! So look out for the other chapters too!!;) Please Review!! ;)


	14. Someday

**Coolystar89796:** Fanfiction had a problem with uploading the documents. So chapters 12, 13, and 14 are updated at the same time. Didn't intend to be that way. Also sorry for the wait. I was going to put chapter 12 on April 13, though the problem occurred. Well here's chapter 14!!! One more chapter to go!!!!

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Chapter 14: Someday 

"Jin, I need to tell you something." Asuka said in a soft tone.

Jin looked at Asuka with curiosity. "What is it?"

Asuka couldn't help it. She started to break down into tears again.

Jin now worried, got up and walked over to Asuka.

"What is wrong Asuka?" Jin hugged her and patted her lightly on the head.

Asuka pushed away and looked at Jin straight in the eye.

"Jin, I love you, but we really can't be together. Never." Asuka sniffed in-between her words.

Jin just stood there taking in what he just heard. Slowly he started to talk.

"W-why Asuka?" Tears slowly flowed down Jin's eyes.

"Jin we can't ever love each other as in relationship, but as relatives." Asuka bowed her head and tears hit the carpet every second.

"What! We're related Asuka? Please tell me this isn't true!" Jin raised his voice.

The only thing Asuka could do was nod her head. Jin turned away.

After about 5 minutes of silence Jin spoke up.

"I guess this love was never meant to be after all." Jin turned around. His view was so sad, it was Asuka still in tears and swollen red eyes.

"Yeah." Asuka faced towards the window that was at her right. It was still raining.

"Asuka, I know I can't, but I just want to say it one more time. Asuka I love you."

"I love you too Jin. Though we have to stop." Asuka faced Jin.

"Can you tell me what kind of relatives we are." Jin looked Asuka straight in the eye.

"We- we're cousins."

"Can I ask how that came to be?" Jin was wanting to learn more. More about what broke them apart.

"My dad and your mom are brother and sister." Now it's my turn to ask the questions Jin." Asuka wanted to learn more about her so called aunt.

"Ok go ahead." Jin was willing to do anything for Asuka now.

"Well who was your mother, who is also my aunt? Where is she now?" Asuka blew all these questions at Jin.

Jin suddenly felt a pain build inside him. The only topic in the world that would make him feel horrible.

"M- my mother's name was Jun Kazama. She, she went missing 11 years ago. She told me to go out and find my grandfather." It seemed easier to say it to Asuka than he thought.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Jin. I guess I should be going now." Asuka looked up at Jin.

"Ok, let me give you an umbrella for the trip." Jin went into another room. In a minute Jin came back holding a blue umbrella.

Asuka accepted the umbrella. "Thank you Jin take care, see you on Monday."

"Yeah. Bye" Jin said while watching Asuka leave.

Before Asuka left, Asuka turned to face Jin. "So I guess this is how it ends."

"Yeah. I guess this is how it ends."

Asuka left with an umbrella in one hand and wet clothes in the other.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Asuka sat on her bed and looked out her window. The rain had stopped an hour after she came home.

Asuka remembered the words of her father when Asuka visited him in the hospital.

'Just because something good ends doesn't mean something better won't begin.'

Asuka favorite part of her father's words were …

'It will… someday.'

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note:** Well don't think that was the end! The epilogue is the next and last part. So please keep looking out!!! ;) I hoped you like the story so far!! ;)


	15. Epilogue: We Meet Again

**Coolystar89796:** Hey peoples!! Last chapter for this story!! Ok after this story I picked 'Which BHK' as my next story. It's Kingdom Hearts and it's about Namine and Roxas. Ok enough about that! Here is the final chapter for 'We Meet Again'!! Hope you enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken. Thanks!! Enjoy!!

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

Epilogue: We Meet Again 0-o-0-o-0-o-0 Asuka's POV 0-o-0-o-0-o-0 

It's been two years since that rainy day; the day I found out we were cousins. Jin had quit the school the same day that I told him. Ever since that, I never saw him again.

Right now I'm engaged to Hwoarang. We adopted a five-year-old girl. She had straight, black hair that is shoulder length, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. We named that little girl Jay-Lynn, but Jay for short.

Though I wonder how Jin is doing. After all he is my cousin…

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0 The Present Day 0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

It was a sunny and peaceful day at the park. Asuka and Jay went to the park since it was Asuka's free day and Jay wanted to go out and play.

Hwoarang was at his job. He's a waiter at Marshall Law's restaurant. He did a pretty good job at his job.

"Jay don't go too far away from me. I'll sit right here on this bench reading." Asuka said while pointing to a brown bench.

"Ok mommy. Can I have my ball now? _Please_. Jay stretched out her arms and made her famous puppy dogface.

Asuka tried not to stare directly into the face, though it was useless.

"Ok, how can I resist that face?" Asuka surrendered the ball to Jay.

"Thank you mommy!" Jay hugged Asuka and ran off to play.

"Don't go too far like I said!" Asuka yelled at the little five-year-old who obviously too busy to pay attention.

Asuka sat on the bench and started to read her book.

0-o-0

Jay was carelessly playing with her ball, then all of a sudden Jay lost control of the ball and the ball started to roll away.

"Come back bally!!" Jay shouted while chasing the ball.

When the ball finally stopped, Jay was about to pick it up when a boy kicked it over a small hill.

Jay ran towards the ball. Again the ball had stopped. Though it had stopped in the middle of the road.

Jay looks at Asuka to see if she was looking. Asuka wasn't paying attention, so Jay went down the hill to retrieve her ball.

0-o-0

Asuka noticed Jay's disappearance, and started to look for her.

"Jay, Jay where are you sweetie?" Asuka's voice cracked up.

Asuka noticed the hill.

"Maybe she's there." Asuka made her way to the hill.

0-o-0

Jay crossed the street without looking. She picked up her ball and turned around to find a truck coming her way.

When Jay turned back to the hill she saw Asuka who looked in horror at her.

"JAY-LYNN!" Asuka yelled out to Jay.

It was the first time that her mother had called her that for the whole year.

Asuka looked at the arriving truck. Asuka ran down the hill and tried to save Jay, but by the time Asukaa had got down the hill Jay-Lynn was no were in sight.

Asuka walked back over to the bottom of the hill and broke down on her knees crying.

"Jay… I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Asuka kept weeping when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Asuka looked up to find it was Jay-Lynn. She was with a somewhat familiar guy. He looked like Hwoarang's age. He had jet black hair, spiked up, he had dark eyes, and a little bit pale skin but darker than that.

'Wait a second, that, no it can't be.' Asuka thought.

"Mommy! Mr. Jin saved me from that mean truck that was about to hit me!!" Jay was now hugging Asuka. Asuka hugged back and stared long and hard at Jin.

Once they were finished with their moment, Jay told about how Jin saved her life.

"Mommy, first the truck was going to hit me, but then Mr. Jin saved me by rushing and picking me up then placing me on the grass really soft." Jay spilled all those words at once.

"Then Jay told me that she wanted me to meet you." Jin looked up at Asuka. "Asuka."

Jay looked at Jin in a cryptic way. "Wait, Mr. Jin I never told you my mommy's name." Then Jay faced lit up. "Are you a physic guy?"

Jin bent down to Jay's height and patted he won he head. "Something like that." Jin looked up at Asuka.

"Would you like to explain to Jay?" Jin smiling at Asuka.

"Umm… ok." Asuka looked at Jin's face. The memories of him, the pain, the happiness…

Then Asuka had put all of her attention to Jay. She bent down to height up with Jay.

"Well Jay your Uncle Jin and I are cousins. So we had known each other for some time now."

"Wow, Mr. Jin is really my Uncle Jin!" Jay then turned around and hugged Jin.

Jay faced back to Asuka. "Mommy, can I play some more?"

Asuka looked sternly at Jay. "Ok, but this time don't cross the road no matter what, because this time I don't think your Uncle Jin is going to save you."

"Ok mommy." Jay ran off far away from the direction of the hill.

Asuka faced Jin who was leaving.

"Jin!" Asuka shouted.

Jin turned around. "Yeah Asuka?"

Asuka walked over to Jin and bowed her head.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Jay. She's the world to me."

"No problem so she's your daughter?"

"Yeah. Though Hwoarang and I adopted her."

"Oh ok, well I guess I should be leaving now." Jin was about to leave when he heard Asuka's voice.

"Why? Why did you leave that very same day? I don't understand why you had to leave."

Asuka's eyes met with Jin's eyes.

"I didn't want to feel the pain. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. Asuka, I couldn't try to think of you. I knew I had to stop and the only way is to leave you."

"Jin… I know it hurts, but we can't run away from it forever. Well how about we forget the past. I mean it already happened and we can't do anything about it."

Jin's face lit up. "Ok."

"Let's sit on the bench and catch up on what happened to our self." Asuka said while pointing to the bench that she had sat on earlier.

"Ok." They made their way towards the bench.

0-o-0

After that day Jay had been imploring Asuka to visit Jin. Jin and Asuka had seemed to become really close cousins, no matter what the past had done to them. Hwoarang and Asuka had gotten married. Though Jay-Lynn had remained their only child. After that Jin and Hwoarang had made a pact not to fight and not to hold grudges. After that everything was looking good for the future.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

**Author's Note: **Well that was my third story hoped you liked it!! I know the ending was kind of odd… but oh well!!! ;) Well look on my profile to check out my new story 'Which BHK' and others that will come out this year. Which BHK is about Namine and Roxas. To see the full summary look on my profile. The story might come out on Saturday next week or earlier. I'll try not to make it any later. Thanks for reading!!! ;)


End file.
